Dragon Ball Elite Chapter 1
Part 1: Prologue Evil laughing could be heard in the dark cave- if anyone was around to hear it. The dark creature stood, red eyes ablaze, and said,"The time has come. I will destroy the Earth in the name of my father. Beware pitiful humans!" As he stepped out of his cave at the peak of Mt. Yaragachi, one could see that the creature was solid gray from head to toe. He had two horns protruding out of his head. He had thin wings like an insect, as well as a glowing red ruby in his chest. The creature smiled slightly and suddenly ignited into a black aura. He effortlessly hopped from mountain to mountain quicker than any other being. The hero of the world, Goku, who was now 65 years old was telling his grandson, Goto, about how had defeated Frieza for the 30th time. Goto loved that story. Just then Goku's sons, Gohan and Goten frantically burst through the door. "Turn on the TV, channel 29, quickly!" shouted Goten. Goto did as he was told. "Breaking news! Metro Southwest is under attack by a bizarre gray creature! Its destroying everthing!" cried the reporter. The city was a mess. Trains were de-railed, buildings had collapsed. Just then a shadowy figure appeared in front of the camera. "Goku." he said. Goku's black hair nearly leaped off of his head. How does he know my name?!?! ''"Come and face me alone. The longer you take the more destruction I will cause." He proved his point by blasting a bridge with bloodred energy. "Hurry." he said with a smirk. The Beast punched the camera and everything turned into static. "What was that all about?" wondered Goto. He looked to his grandpa, only to see a shattered window and a blue speck streaking across the sky. Part 2: The Beast Goku flew towards Metro Southwest. The closer he got, the more destruction he saw. The Beast was about to unleash a blast of energy at a pedestrian, when Goku arrived. "Stop!" screamed Goku. The Beast turned around and fired the blast at Goku instead. Goku easily deflected the red burst of energy. The Beast vanished. Goku nervously glanced around until- POW! Goku flew forward and smashed into a solid concrete building. Goku, dazed, pried himself out of the building. The Beast had punced him so hard, it had left a human shaped indent in the skyscraper.Our Hero began to charge up his energy, and BAMMMMMM!!!!!! He was a Super Saiyan. "Super Saiyan, huh?" The Beast only laughed. Goku rushed into battle using punches, kicks, elbows, and knees. However, The Beast blocked each and everyone of them. The dark creature vanished into thin air. Breathing hard, Goku thought about his plan of attack. The Beast suddenly grabbed him by the throat and forced him down to the bottom of the nearby river. He kept Goku pinned with one arm, and the other was ready to blast the hero full of ki. The Beast laughed. Goku didn't know why, but there was something about that laugh that seemed familiar. Goku's eyes went wide. ''It can't be! Goku suddenly grew desperate, and transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, then 3. The Beast looked at Goku like he was a roshipede with 1 leg. Before he knew what happened, The Beast was laying down in a crater in the street. "Someone needs a haircut." smirked The Beast. Goku wasn't smiling. "Ka-Mee-Haaaaa-MEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The entire street was torn to shreds. But, The Beast was gone. "Hey, up here!" Goku turned around and fired a ki blast. Gohan, Goten, and Goto all barely dodged the attack. Goku smiled with relief. At least he had backup. Goten went Super Saiyan 3, and Goto, who could only reach Super Saiyan 2, went Super Saiyan 2. Goku caught sight of The Beast. The rest of his family turned to meet his gaze. Everyone was serious. Except for The Beast who was laughing maniacially and pointing at the sky. Or, something in the sky. A huge sun-shaped, sun-sized ball of red and orange energy hovered above The Beast's head. The Beast stopped laughing, and pointed at the city as well as the heroes. The Mini-Sun was heading toward Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Goto. You probably would have heared four heroes yell "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!", but the sound was drowned out by the massive clash of energy. Part 3: Battle Plans Once the battle was over and the group of heroes had batted away the Death Ball, The Beast was gone. Gohan insisted the chased after him. Goku said, "He's familiar. Know why? He is in someway related to Freiza. The freaky laugh, the giant sun-balls. If he's anything like Freiza, he's going to have transformations. We need to be ready for that." The four blasted off for Dende's lookout. "Come forth Shenron!" shouted Dende, guardian of Earth. The Dragon Balls glowed with yellow energy. The Great Dragon Shenron suddenly erupted out. "I WILL GRANT YOU TWO WISHES. WHAT ARE THEY?" "First off" cried Goku, "You need to make me younger so I can fight alongside the others." Shenron nodded, and POOF! Goku was a teenager again. "Secondly, I wish that Piccolo, Vegeta, and Trunks were all here!" POOF!, there they were. "GOOD-BYE AND GOOD LUCK." Shenron was gone, and the Dragon Balls scattered. "Alright, we need to find the Dragon Balls in case of emergency wishes during the battle. With seven of us, that shouldn't be a problem." Goku said. Everyone blasted off, except for Goku. "Hello, Beast." he said with a smirk. Dende and Mr. Popo leaped back as The Beast suddenly descended from above. "You can call me Ender." Find other Chapters: Dragon Ball Elite Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Fan Fiction